


Shut up Mr. Wonderful!

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Social Media, Teasing, Texting, jean swears a lot, lots of fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 9 - CelebrityJEAN POV"Today I'm bringing you what you seek, gossip. Specifically how I went from single and ready to mingle to stupidly in love with Marco Bodt."





	Shut up Mr. Wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> I may advice you, I'm not native English speaker so any typo or grammar mistake is because of that.  
> Hope you like this, tho!

Hello there Douchebaggettes!

I won't ever understand why people keep coming to my shitty blog but hey, thanks I guess.

Today I'm bringing you what you seek, gossip. Specifically how I went from single and ready to mingle to stupidly in love with Marco Bodt. 

 

It all started when I snapped, (yeah I know I snap a lot not big news). But what would you do if the first thing you see almost every morning are shitty tweets like this one?

I mean, who wouldn’t snap? I guess his motto is appealing to people who shits glitter, apparently lots of them, (how this guy has so many followers remains a mistery), and that’s not me. I’m not a kind person. I’m not a sunshine. I hate (almost) everything and everyone cause my life is boring and I’m tired of eating ramen in a daily basis. But that’s what my poor college student skinny ass can afford. I don’t make rules, capitalism sucks.

So, that morning, I finally answered this celebrity boy ‘cause I wasn’t having this shit anymore. And here goes nothing.

Yeah I made a typo but I was fucking angry ok don't judge. Or judge, I don't fucking care. But one thing is for sure, I didn’t mean to go viral, I swear. As I said before, I hate people. I tweet ‘cause that’s the best way to vent my frustrations and anger without any casualty. Most of the time. Not this time tho. Also and regardless of what my “friend” Sasha says, I didn’t want to draw his attention. And after some days of endless notifications, retweets and comments, he made contact.

Can you imagine? A twitstar talking to me. And not any twitstar, no, the fucking Freckles who I hate with every fiber of my being. I collapsed. I couldn’t tell anyone cause what about my reputation. I needed to solve this alone, and I tried to explain myself.

So yeah, I made my point clear. But that wouldn’t stop this annoying freckled piece of shit, no. Not even a chance.

And then, this idiot did this. And I swear I wanted to punch him in the face.

 

He was exposing me and himself in the worst way possible and, silly me, I couldn’t stay quiet. It's in these moments of my life when I think I need someone to control my actions, 'cause I replied.

By now, people were getting 2+2 together but I didn't became a twitstar as well until this wonderful idea of his, even tho it was the last thing I wanted. But that was _not_ his problem, he was too busy being an absolute pain in the ass.

And I blocked him… until next day. I hope you understand that I couldn’t live knowing that maybe he was roasting my ass everyday as a greeting to his audience. And I couldn’t ask any of my friends either, ‘cause they’ll ask for a reason why and I’d rather be dead than show those dumbasses what was going on. But it turned out that the nature of his tweets were friendly, so to speak. It was pun, after pun, after pun, flirting I guess. And I kept silence for three days but with that fourth tweet I have to admit that I lost it. But oh my god, check this for yourselves, what would you do?

My answer had nothing to do with that last picture because if that were the reason I’d already replied with that first one —such a cute face, come on he's fucking beautiful. It was because of the mention. People, and by people I mean my friends, were starting to figure out that something was going on between us. And I just won’t allow it, so I asked him to delete that last tweet.

Now please consider that my range of emotions go from angry to horny to both at the same time. I was the lattest at this point ‘cause _jesuschristinheaven_ Marco could be an asshole but he’s hot and cute at the same time. And I’m a weak man with needs so my brain started malfunctioning. He was so  _dumb_ and  _silly_ but cute, and hot, and I was a mess. I didn’t know what to say or do. I didn’t know how to proceed. So I did what I always did. I tweeted.

And, of fucking course, he answered.

Now, I had two options.

I could either ignore him or confront him.

Guess what I did.

I was in shock. I didn’t expect to get his address for real, I didn’t even know if it _was_ his address for real. I mean, he was a twitstar, a big one. A hot one. Annoying as fuck but damn do I recognize a full course meal when I see it. And maybe by fuckin' him silly I’d shut his pretty mouth.

So yes, I went to his place, I threw some clothes on me and I run for my dear life towards his house. It wasn’t far from mine and I didn’t check my phone on my way there. Once in front of the intercome of his building, I pressed the button and pushed the door as soon as I heard the buzz. I checked my hair in the elevator and _knowing_ I was looking good I took firm steps towards his door.

All that resolution and bravery went right out through the window as soon as he opened. It wasn’t fair how _good_ he looked, how my heart fluttered in front of the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen. And I lost it completely when he bit his lip. I blinked once, twice, the whole speech I had prepared now forgotten.

—Oh my, you’re actually cute! —He covered his mouth with a huge freckled hand, fucking giggling. Killing me.

—You can’t be fucking real, this is bullshit —I mumbled combing my hair with my fingers. He sighed. And his collar bone _sweet freckled jesus, take me._

—As much as I love staring at your pretty eyes I’d be more comfortable inside so, if you wanna _come_ in... —he winked.

My brain registered the pun like two seconds late but when I did I lost my mind blushing like the idiot I am. I grabbed his shirt, his hair, and made him walk backwards while kissing his lips all raw and angry. Cause he wasn’t fair. Cause who allowed him to steal my heart pun after pun, being silly, being as bold as he was and especially being that beautiful.

It turned out that he liked me back, so yeah, after he closed the door we fucked. Three times in a row cause the first two times were _explosive_ and maybe we finished too soon just by dry humping or touching. He was such a nice bottom and so was I. And once we had some nasty, sweaty and loud sex, we talked like normal people do, face to face, no hatred, no puns (that’s a lie, this guy can’t hold his inner clown), and no public. For hours and days till today.

We may be celebrities in twitter but no one has pressed so hard a like to my heart as he does every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> The guy I used for Marco pics is Bryan Dechart ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading, and THAAAAAANKS for comments, I really appreciate them.


End file.
